The Weir Paradox
by Pagan-Angel13
Summary: Slightly Shweir. Premise: What happens when Elizabeth Weir becomes increasingly ill, all unknown to those around her? Read and find out. This is Action, Adventured, Angst, Mystery plus more all the good stuff.This story is currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Insinuation Shweir. Thanks to my friend – who's a huge Stargate fan – for the idea of what the lab contains.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stargate Atlantis and characters all belong to MGM and the Creators of the show.

Title: The Weir Paradox

-0-0-0-0-

Having just finished a training session with Colonel Sheppard, Teyla made her way along the corridor headed towards her quarters to change. Hearing a sudden crashing sound followed quickly by an ominous 'thud', Teyla ran straight for the room she'd heard the sounds emanating from.

Finding herself outside Dr. Weir's quarters, Teyla carefully entered; unsure of what she'd find.

Not too far in front of her, Teyla saw Dr. Weir slowly, cautiously get herself into a sitting position – still on the ground, her back resting against the nearest wall.

"Dr. Weir?" Teyla ventured, deeply concerned.

Her head snapping in Teyla's direction, Elizabeth Weir called upon all her diplomatic training and experience. Hiding her true emotions, she politely replied "Teyla, what can I do for you?" acting as though nothing had occurred.

Taking in the Atlantian leader's pallor, Teyla answered.

"I heard noises coming from here…are you okay, Dr. Weir?"

Feeling her strength partially return – enough for her to stand, at least – Elizabeth stood up, noting Teyla's close watch. Putting her poker face in place she proceeded to put Teyla as ease. "I'm fine, just a bit tired like everyone else around here. Now is there anything else you wanted, Teyla?"

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Like I said, I'm fine."

Turning, bending down to pick up the glass shards, Elizabeth effectively conveyed the conversation was over but just before Teyla left she said, "Teyla – I trust you'll keep this between us? No need for anyone else to know."

"Yes, Dr. Weir," came Teyla's reassurance, though still concerned she made her way out and continued on her way.

-0-0-0-0-

Glad that Teyla's watchful presence was now gone, Elizabeth relaxed – slightly.

Straightening up she felt the wave of dizziness return, seizing the edge of the bureau Elizabeth held on till the wave passed, leaving her feeling tired, exhausted and nauseous.

Never having really been sick as either a child or adult, she had no idea how much more she could take but refused to go get checked out by Carson. It was what Caldwell would love, a reason to undermine her authority; hence her reasoning in hiding her illness.

Looking longingly at her bed – the place she hardly ever inhabited – she grabbed the data pad by her door and left her quarters just as she heard "Dr. Weir, you're need in the lab on level four."

"On my way," changing direction she headed for the current lab in which Dr.'s McKay and Zelenka had placed themselves. Hoping their news would be good or remotely helpful and not discouraging or troubling.

-0-0-0-0-

With her thoughts troubled by Dr. Weir, Teyla Emmagan made her way to the east pier, intending on helping with the unloading of the Daedalus.

Not being needed elsewhere at present, Teyla organized with Colonel Caldwell where she'd be best of use.

As she hauled, lifted and transported the equipment, supplies and various other things required to keep Atlantis operational along with the crew of the Daedalus, Teyla couldn't help where her thoughts drifted.

Dr. Weir's behaviour this morning hadn't fooled her, only opened her awareness to the fact Dr. Weir had managed to deceive them all including Colonel Sheppard. Something was wrong with her, something she was afraid to tell everyone.

As the thought crossed her mind, Teyla instantly knew why – if something was in fact wrong – Dr. Weir would refuse to say anything. Dr. Weir was their leader, along with Colonel Sheppard.

Not only the people of Atlantis but those of her own – the Athosians – looked to Dr. Weir in the running and protection of the Ancient City and themselves. They looked up to, respected and relied on her unending strength and devotion to the people and place which she now called home. The people of Atlantis and the Athosians relied on Dr. Weir's ability to make decisions in their best interest – just like when she'd been leader of her people.

Her thoughts clear, a course of action decided upon, Teyla finished up her task and made her way towards the Control Centre, intent on speaking with Dr. Weir.

-0-0-0-0-

In McKay and Zelenka's current lab, Elizabeth listened as the two men – giddy as little school girls – explained to her about their newest discovery.

Constantly cutting each other off, Elizabeth patiently let them continue, giving them her full attention.

"Like I was saying, Elizabeth, Sheppard – if I," Rodney was saying until Zelenka cut in "we," being cut off by Rodney, "yes, we had more time, more sophisticated equipment, more power we'd be able to retrieve and study the data the system contains."

"Which could prove useful in many ways including the destruction of the Wraith," Dr. Zelenka added for good measure.

"What exactly is this lab, Rodney?"

"I, well we believe it to be an Ancient Medical Research laboratory… Now Elizabeth about the equipment-"

"What is it you need? I won't promise anything but I'll see what I can organize with General O'Neill."

"Well we'll need," McKay started, raising his hand to his chin, rested his index finger on his lips; deep in thought.

"Rodney?"

"McKay!" Sheppard practically shouted at him, causing him to jump.

"What?" he answered startled.

"Make a list, hand it to me later but before the Daedalus leaves," Elizabeth said, turning and walking out of the lab.

When she was a short distance from the lab, Elizabeth felt another wave of dizziness sweep through her – this one stronger than the previous waves. Grasping a wall of the corridor, managing to stay upright she slightly rested against it, just until the wave passed.

As the wave passed she felt her stomach roil, feeling bile rise up her throat, she valiantly and successfully suppressed the urge to vomit.

-0-0-0-0-

Lt Colonel John Sheppard vacated the lab just as McKay and Zelenka began arguing over the equipment they'd require, only to see his commander, his leader leaning against the corridor wall.

Reaching her from behind, he softly cupped her elbow as he came around to face her.

"Lizzie," his voice caressed her name, using his familiarity as his eyes met her once bright green orbs that were now dull.

Glimpsing a flicker of an unidentifiable emotion, John brushed it aside and brought his other hand up to caress the side of her face. Brushing the pad of his thumb over her moist lips, he swiftly scanned their surrounding area and deftly placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly but deeply.

Breaking the kiss, he said, "I've wanted to do that from the moment you entered the lab," smiling ruefully.

"Colonel Sheppard-" she started.

"Elizabeth, no one saw us," he interrupted her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"John-" Elizabeth began only to be interrupted again by Lt Colonel Sheppard.

"Lizzie, I know. _We must maintain a level of professionalism whenever we're not alone_," he rattled off, repeating the ingrained, well known statement she constantly threw at him whenever he caressed her or kissed her outside of either of their quarters.

Separating he noticed her sway a little, refraining from mentioning John followed her in the direction of the Control Centre.

He remembered the last time he'd mentioned her dizziness; she'd practically bitten his head off. It wasn't something he wished to experience again, any time soon.

-0-0-0-0-

Once the pair reached the Control Centre Elizabeth headed directly for her office while John headed to the jumper bay, intent on meeting his team.

Reaching her office, Elizabeth saw the data pad placed directly in the centre of her desk - probably full of reports, requests and other work that needed to be read, thought through, discussed and decided upon. And a patiently waiting Teyla.

"Dr. Weir, Elizabeth I know something is wrong," she started, concern lining her beautiful features.

"Teyla, I told you this morning I'm fine," Elizabeth stated adding, "Aren't you supposed to be meeting Colonel Sheppard in the jumper bay?"

"Yes, but first I had to talk with you. I know there was more to what I saw this morning than what you led me to believe. Something is wrong…As a leader I understand the pressures you face but if you're unwell I implore you to see Dr. Beckett, he could help," Teyla finished her peace.

"Teyla, while I appreciate your concern it is misplaced. I'm fine," Elizabeth responded, effectively ending the conversation and dismissing Teyla in the process.

Seeing Teyla leave out the corner of her eyes, she added, "Again I trust you not to voice your thoughts about my health to anyone else," gaining her a nod of ascent.

Just as she was about to begin, she felt her stomach roil again. Not being able to suppress the urge she grabbed the trash can she kept under her desk and emptied what little content her stomach had.

Ten minutes later, having cleaned up she heard herself being called. Venturing into the control centre she watched as John's team aboard one of the puddle jumps enter the Stargate, leaving on another off world expedition.

Once the jump had left without incident she said, "I'll be in my office. Get me if I'm needed."

"Yes, Dr. Weir," the centre personnel responded, never removing their eyes from their various tasks.

Wanting some privacy Elizabeth activated the switch she'd recently discovered. As the windows to her office darkened, effectively shielding her from view; Elizabeth felt her body relax – slightly – and began working through the back log of work.

-0-0-0-0-

Okay that was chapter 1. Should I continue? Let me know.

Stace


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Weir Paradox

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stargate Atlantis and characters all belong to MGM and the Creators of the show.

A/N 1: _Italics _flashbacks, memories and thoughts. When thoughts occur during memories or flashbacks they are **_bold italic._**

Author's Note 2: With a little help from the Pegasus form and the Atlantica Messageboard I managed to find out how old everyone is roughly supposed to be but for the purposes of this story (and simply because I think Sheppard is younger than Weir) I've listed their ages as follows:

Elizabeth Weir – 35 yrs old

John Sheppard – 33 yrs old

Rodney McKay – 36 yrs old

Carson Beckett – 34 yrs old

Teyla Emmagan – 25 yrs old (about)

Aiden Ford – 25 yrs old

Ronon Dex – 28 yrs old

If anyone has a problem with it, sorry but I don't care.

A few hours later while progressing through her reports, Elizabeth looked up to see a figure – younger than she – standing in front of her desk.

The figure was of a young girl - no more than fifteen - with long flowing wavy dark hair, gleaming precocious forest-green eyes, and a slim body clad in a light flimsy calf-length skirt with a simple singlet top.

"Lizzie," the girl said earnestly, her eyes glistening as she reached out her slim hand.

Her breathing shallow, Elizabeth stared in stunned, mesmerized silence at the figure before her, completely oblivious to the goings-on around her.

Just as she was about to speak, Rodney McKay hastened into her darkened office – list in hand – halting in the exact spot as the now dispersing girl.

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," Rodney emphasized, waving his hands in front of her to gain her attention.

Taking a deep a breath, blinking her eyes and shaking her head slightly she answered, "Rodney."

"Off with the pixies again, Elizabeth?"

Completely ignoring his statement, she replied "Is that the equipment you're requesting?" indicating his list.

Handing it over, he nodded his ascent.

Turning to leave he quietly voiced, "Are you okay, Elizabeth?" having noticed her peculiar trance upon his entry along with other recent abnormal behaviour.

"I'm fine," she sighed, adding "Let me know how you and Zelenka progress."

"Sure," he replied, his attention diverted from his current train of thought.

As Rodney left to continue his work, Elizabeth looked back down at her data pad, shaking her head in confusion as to what had just occurred before her Chief Scientist's arrival.

Knowing how impossible it was for that girl to have been present, Elizabeth tried to refocus her thoughts back to the work waiting for her attention. _I wish you were here, Katie,_ she thought but knowing the impossible of that nature never occurred.

Over the course of the following few days, Dr. Weir proceeded to act strangely, uncharacteristic of her normal behaviour. Though still unknown to anyone she was extremely ill.

No one saw the retching, the dizziness, and the light sheen of perspiration that had begun to coat her body or felt the alternate cold then hotness of skin. She hid all of these symptoms along with the exhaustion, tiredness and fatigue which had begun to plague her.

What the expedition members and military personnel did see however was her association with their Genii captive Sora, along with her moments of detachment and unresponsiveness.

No one knew the reasons behind her almost sudden association nor did they openly question her. Though one person continually recorded – albeit religiously- almost every move Dr. Weir made. Regularly taking note of when and how long Dr. Weir would visit Sora, how she behaved and with whom she'd associate.

That person was: Dr. Kavanagh.

The pain in Weir's side and the one person constantly trying to undermine her authority and have her removed from her position and command.

Many people had witnessed her recent changes in behaviour including – Dr.'s Rodney McKay, Radek Zelenka and Carson Beckett, all close friends and colleagues; Major Lorne, her military commander while Lt Col. Sheppard was absent; and of course most of the Atlantis personnel. Only Col. Caldwell, Lt Col. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon hadn't witnessed Dr. Weir's recent change, due to the fact they'd all left on the same day. Caldwell had headed home to Earth and Sheppard's team was still off world, not expected back for another two days.

Two days till Lt. Col. Sheppard's team return…

Elizabeth's quarters:

Gathering her usual belongs and equipment, Elizabeth began her trek to Sora's new cell. Noting the guard Maj. Lorne had assigned to keep watch on her; she ignored his presence and continued on her way.

Glancing to her left, Elizabeth saw her hallucination had returned, like it quite often did.

She'd worked out after the first time she'd gone, well, been led to Sora's cell that the apparition she was seeing wasn't a dream – waking or otherwise but a hallucination.

_Three days before…_

_Tossing and turning, feeling restless Elizabeth woke up; it wasn't like she was going to get any sleep anyway. She'd been having sleepless nights for weeks now. _

_Feeling her body tight and rigid with unreleased, barely bridled tension she lay there awake, staring at the ceiling, idly letting her thoughts wander._

_**No one's probably in the gym, maybe I could get some training in while it's quiet, while I'm not needed,** she thought_

_Having secretly, unknown to everyone including Sheppard been training with Teyla for the last two months Elizabeth emerged from bed, not bothering to change – already being in loose pants and a singlet top – she drifted around her room gathering her gear._

"_Great idea, can I help?" came a faint sweet, innocent lilting voice. _

_Without a thought she answered, "No, I don't want you getting hurt," turning to find the dark haired girl present._

_She knew she wasn't too bad, she'd been progressing quite well but she also wasn't brilliant either. She mad mistakes that if the person wasn't quick enough would result in injuries._

"_Okay, then maybe someone else?"_

"_Katie, I can manage on my own."_

"_But its better if you have someone to train with…Dad always said so." Waltzing to the door Katie left without another word, giggling._

_Seeing Katie disappear Elizabeth clutched her gear and headed after the wondering girl, calling "Katie, Katelyn Ella Weir get back here! Where are you going?"_

_Having followed the girl, Elizabeth stopped, standing on the threshold of the entrance leading to the prisoner cells._

"_Katie?" she questioned._

"_I've found you someone to train with."_

"_Sora?"_

"_Yes. Teyla trains you, teaches you and Sora's almost her equal. Who better than to train with in Teyla's absence," Katie answered, kind of smug and pleased with herself._

"_She's a prisoner Katie, I can't train with her."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because she's a prisoner."_

"_She may be a prisoner but she's also human. She needs some social interaction, even if it is helping you train."_

_Shaking her head, smiling she listened as Katie continued._

"_Anyway, if you were kept down here, no one allowed to talk to you unless it's for questioning wouldn't you start to go mad?"_

"_Yes… I see your point," Elizabeth conceded._

"_I did learn from the best," Katie beamed, her eyes lighting up._

_A nearby patrol, led my Major Lorne stood in absolute silence. Having seen Dr. Weir they followed her, calling out as they drew closer but she offered no acknowledgement._

_Drawing closer, noting she'd stopped they watched – some in fascination, some in confusion – as they witnessed Dr. Weir proceed to carrying on a conversation with thin air. Though it seemed she believed she wasn't alone._

_Watching her disappear into the cells, Maj. Lorne ordered his men and women to keep quiet about what they'd just seen and dutifully went back to patrol._

_Noting that Katie had vanished, Elizabeth entered the passage that surrounded Sora's cell. Not really knowing what she wanted to say, she ventured closer the cell walls that divided Sora from herself._

"_Sora, hello."_

_Startled, Sora looked up from her position on the bed to see Dr. Weir standing nearby. _

_With uncertainty evident in her every feature, Sora stood up and said, "Dr. Weir," respectfully._

_She knew it was because of this woman that she'd been treated fairly, given blankets and a bed along with three meals a day. She also knew if the situation was reversed the woman before her wouldn't be treated as fairly or graciously, given the actions that had pasted between their peoples._

"_How have you been?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Really," Dr. Weir asked, astute enough to know the young woman wasn't being completely honest._

_Sensing the older woman was genuinely interested, Sora relaxed, replying "Bored, actually."_

_A few moments of silence ensued before Elizabeth got to the point of her sudden visit._

"_I've come to offer you a deal. There will be no repercussions if you refused, your imprisonment will go on as it has but if you do I'll need you solemn word you won't try to escape."_

_Another brief silence passed between them._

"_I know from Teyla's reports you're an excellent fighter, I'm willing to make certain changes – for your comfort – to your confinement if you train with me?"_

"_Train with you?" Sora questioned._

"_I've been learning to fight and I'm in need of a training partner. If you agree to both the offer and condition we'll discuss the changes I'm prepared to make," she made clear. "And anyway, I thought you might like some company," Dr. Weir added as an afterthought._

_Turning, pacing her cell Sora took moments to think over the offer, it was reasonable and it would take away at least some of the boredom, plus she really had missed having company. It got lonely all by herself down here and Dr. Weir seemed a genuinely nice person._

"_Yes, I'll train with you."_

_The two proceeded to negotiate the necessary changes and began their first of many training sessions. _

Present… Two days till Lt. Col. Sheppard's team return…

From the moment the agreement was made, Sora's situation slightly changed. Their training sessions were held late at night so as not to draw unwanted attention and an easy friendship began to emerge. Along Sora was beginning to see Dr. Weir and her people as allies and friends, not the enemy she'd thought them to be.

It was at this point Sora knew something was seriously and extremely wrong with the woman, who not only had earned her highest respect but her trust.

As Sora and Elizabeth trained, both sweaty and tired from their exertions; Elizabeth felt her world begin to spin, the wave of dizziness more powerful and violent than any thing she'd previously experienced.

Her mind and body engulfed in blackness she collapsed to the cold hard floor, her body making a loud _thwack_ on impact.

"Dr. Weir, Dr. Weir," Sora frantically called, dropping her sticks and racing over to the unconscious woman. Shaking her slightly, getting no response Sora checked for a pulse and when she found one released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Trying again for a response but getting none she banged on the door, knowing the guard posted would answer.

"Dr. Weir needs medical help, she's collapsed," she told the guard, who proceed to contact Maj. Lorne informing him of Dr. Weir's condition.

Well, hope everyone is still interested. You know the drill – R & R. (I'm a bit of a review lover, they make me smile)

Stace


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Weir Paradox

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stargate Atlantis and characters all belong to MGM and the Creators of the show.

Having arrived six days ago on the planet of Tarasa; Lt. Col. Sheppard and his team – Teyla and Ronon minus McKay – had made a thorough search of the areas surrounding and within range of the Stargate, coming into contact with the indigenous people known as Tarasians.

During the team's time among them, the Tarasians had proved to be a hospitable race even though they'd suffered greatly from the recent spade of Wraith cullings. Sheppard and his team were treated with decency, taken to places they could stay for the duration of their visit and shown around what remained of the villages and towns; meeting with most of the people who'd survived including their leader.

The Tarasian people were not technologically advanced but more primitive – like Teyla's own people had been. They lived simple lives which they found greatly rewarding. Teyla had acted as liaison, successfully making allies of the Tarasians along with an agreement for food, shelter and information, in return for man power during the harvest season and help and protection - if need be - from the Wraith or any other threat.

Their mission successfully completed, Lt. Col. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon made their goodbyes and entered Jumper 1, preparing to head home through the Stargate.

As Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon emerged from the Jumper, gear in hand; they exited the jumper bay, heading in the direction of the Control Centre in search of Dr. Weir.

It was their usual routine – arrive, meet with Dr. Weir, have a debriefing and if nothing needed to be acted upon straight away, they were free to go about their business. Only today wasn't the same. Dr. Weir was neither in her office nor in the Control Centre which was unusual…and unsettling.

"Maybe Dr. Weir is in the new med research lab," Teyla voiced optimistically, trying to find a plausible reason for her absence and reassure them all nothing was wrong.

Infirmary…

"Still no change?" the Scottish doctor asked his brogue heavier and more pronounced because of his worry and concern.

"I'm afraid so, Dr. Beckett," replied a young nurse, newly recruited and arrived from Earth.

Handing over Dr. Weir's chart, the nurse watched as Dr. Carson Beckett moved past her into the newly designated and furbished research area the infirmary now contained.

Placing the chart down along with the few others that needed to be filed, he began re-examining Elizabeth Weir's blood and culture samples. Everyday for the past three days since her collapse he'd examined and re-examined her results; trying to figure out what exactly it was he was seeing. It was of no use though, what lay before him under his microscope was nothing he'd ever seen or encountered thus far into his career as either a doctor or biologist.

He had no idea how to begin treating his patient, friend and leader. Nothing he tried help, if anything he seemed to make whatever it was progress at an accelerated rate.

Crash, thud, bang, thwack, crack, wham, whack, thump, bump, pow….

Hearing the sudden commotion, Carson shot to his feet and cautiously made his way into the area the noises had been coming from.

Lying around the room, at Elizabeth's feet in various prone positions were both medical and military personnel, alike; along with medical equipment in varying degrees of destruction.

Though in shock, Beckett went into immediate action, thinking only of the welfare of his ill and out of control patient.

"Get Sora, NOW!" Beckett hollered at the surrounding people, who were all gawking and in shock at what they'd just witnessed, though one person did radio Maj. Lorne.

"Elizabeth, how bout we just take a deep breath," Carson showed her, trying to distract her, calm her somewhat until Sora arrived.

Meanwhile; Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon having all stowed their gear were presently making their collective way to Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka in the Med Lab when they heard the transmission from the infirmary.

"Maj. Lorne, Dr. Beckett needs Sora in the infirmary right now..."

"Sheppard"

"Col. should we go?"

"Sure. Let's go," John responded, the knot in his gut becoming more intense the moment he heard the transmission.

Upon her arrival, Sora took in the destruction wrought by Dr. Weir and headed right for her, heedless of the few remaining nurses around the woman.

"Dr. Weir," she soothed, glancing at Dr. Beckett as she approached and carefully made her way next to Elizabeth.

Focusing her attention solely on Dr. Weir, Sora continued talking to her gently, bringing her back to reality; though she felt extremely uncomfortable allowing people to see this side of her, a side she hadn't been allowed to express often.

The moment realization and reality hit the woman in front of her, Sora was instantly aware, seeing it dawn - along with a myriad of other untold emotions - in her light forest green eyes.

"Would SOMEONE like to TELL ME WHAT the HELL is GOING ON?" boomed a male voice - a _very_ male voice - distracting Sora, Dr. Beckett and the two nurses still present.

Her body was alerted to his presence before his voice was even heard, not one for taking sympathy or pity – which would surely come when he knew – Elizabeth took the opportunity the second Sora, Beckett and the nurses were distracted by his sudden and abrupt appearance to hightail it out of the infirmary.

Knowing the exits for just about every known room, Elizabeth disappeared out of the exit leading from the newly designated research area.

She just needed sometime alone, some time to absorb everything Carson had told her and what she knew to be happening to her. Making her way to the nearest transporter, Elizabeth pressed a dot on the city map, going to a place anyone would be least likely to look for her.

"Col., Dr. Beckett…Dr. Weir has gone," came Teyla's husky voice, alerting everyone to Elizabeth's disappearance.

Without a second thought, Sheppard ordered Teyla and Ronon to get Rodney, and Maj. Lorne to find all available military personnel while he headed for the Control Centre, not before telling Sora to stay with Beckett and leaving a guard.

Once at the Control Centre Sheppard began coordinating search teams while Rodney allocated sections of the City for them to search, with the standing order of contacting either of them the minute anyone found Dr. Weir and to take her straight to Dr. Beckett.

Six hours later…in the infirmary

"Her condition isn't going to change Col.," said the Scottish doctor gently, coming to stand beside his seated hunched form.

"She's going to stay unconscious and grow worse unless…" Carson continued leaving the rest of his sentence hanging.

"Unless I trust Sora," Sheppard finished somberly.

"Yes. I know it's a lot to ask but as I explained earlier…its Elizabeth's only hope," he said, adding "Stay as long as you like, I'll tell the nurses not to bother you," walking away, back to his research and other patients.

Once Beckett had left, John let his eyes wander over the peaceful looking body of the woman lying in front of him, the only obvious indication as to her current medical condition was the I.V. attached to her right hand and the restraints lying haphazardly nearby.

Leaning forward, his elbows perched on the bed by her side, John clasped her hand in his own, lightly, sensually caressing his thumb up and down the inside of her wrist as he softly kissed her palm.

Somewhere along the way she'd come to mean more to him, more than a friend, more than just a late night rendezvous. He didn't know when or how but she'd insinuated, wormed her way into his heart and he'd only just realized how much she meant to him. Right when there was a real, strong chance he was going to loose her…unless he listened to their Genii captive.

His eyes never leaving her, his thoughts drifted back to two hours ago.

He'd sat in the conference room along with Teyla, Ronon and Sora as McKay, Maj. Lorne and Beckett explained, detailing the events that had transpired during his mission.

He patiently listened as first McKay, then Lorne, and then Sora and finally Beckett gave him details of their encounters with Elizabeth. Recounting her strange, out of character behaviour; how at times she'd be detached and unresponsive while at other times she'd be responsive, involved - normal.

It was in the quiet, heavy silence while the absent members – his team – were still taking this news in after Beckett had finished talking that Sora spoke.

_Conference room two hours ago…_

_Knowing what was wrong with Dr. Weir Sora thought it was about time she spoke up. She knew she could help but was unsure if they would listen to her, especially given the past she shared with the majority of the people present. "I know of a people who can help her…" she spoke up from her quiet position._

"_Who," came from no one in particular._

_Hesitant, not wanting to reveal more than she knew; Sora replied, "A race of healers, the Nereidians…I know where they are-"_

"_The Nereidians, they are nothing but a myth, told to us all," Teyla interrupted, erupting at Sora for giving everyone including herself false hope._

"_They aren't, Teyla Emmagan! I know they are real-"_

"_You know nothing Sora! The people you speak of are nothing but a myth past down to each generati-" Teyla began, an argument sparking to life between the two women._

"_She's telling the truth," Ronon spoke quietly, force emanating from his silent, unobtrusive form and voice. _

_Caught off guard by Ronon's conviction, John asked "Who's right?"_

"_Sora," was his answer._

"_Look, I've met them…well two of them. Sora's telling the truth, they exist," he said, looking around the room at each of them._

"_How do you it was them 'the Nereidians'?" Teyla asked, skeptical._

"_They healed me, then and there."_

"_It doesn't mean they were the Nereidians."_

"_It does. They looked just like they are described in the myths. Sora can help, I say we take it if we really want Dr. Weir to live," he said getting up._

"_Of course we do but we can't just take everything she says. She's still a Genii," came McKay's unexpected blustering._

"_I'm not lying, I can take you to them…but you have to trust me," came Sora's soft, solemn, determined voice._

_Having sat back, watching, and listening to what everyone had to say, John said, "Enough! We're done." Getting up and leaving, his mind weighed heavily with Sora's revelation, Beckett's prognosis and what the decision he had to make but mostly with thoughts and concerns for Elizabeth._

Present…the infirmary.

"What do you want me to do Lizzie? Would you trust her with my life?" he whispered, watching her as he felt her voice whispered softly in his mind – _trust her._

The voice was the prodding he needed, knowing Elizabeth would want him to trust Sora, he got up, leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead, noticing it was burning he went and got a nurse.

As he walked out, certain she was in the best hands available he radioed Ronon, Teyla, and McKay and went to get Sora. He'd made his decision – they were going to Nereida.

Chapter fini.


End file.
